Pain: A Broken Heart
Griffin, Michelle, Kalil, and Suzy were all sitting at a table in one of Griffin's favorite yet most expensive restaurant. They were celebrating another successful victory over evil, although the people around them were none the wiser. "I propose a toast." Griffin said as he stood up, a glass of soda in his hand. "To my new and ever expanding family. Thank you guys for all your help. Without you guys, I wouldn't know where I would be." he said a he raised his glass to the center of the table. "I'll drink to that." Suzy said raising her glass, "As will I." Michelle also replied as she too raised her glass in the air. "To family. A great ideal to fight and believe in." Kalil said raising his glass. "But aren't we down a family member?" He asked. Griffin nodded. "Yes we are. Alex offered to stay at the house. I told him he didn't need to, but he did anyway." Griffin said as he sat back down in his seat. "Let's finish this meal so we can leave. How's that sound?" he said to everyone as he began eating once again. Once they finished their meal, they all rose and left the restaurant. Once they reached the exit, they all turned to walk toward the exit, with the exception of Griffin, who turned in the opposite direction. "Hey you guys, I'm going to go for a walk. Don't wait up." "Um Griffin, I will join you, see you guys back at the house." Michelle said catching up to Griffin. "Alright you two, be careful." Suzy said as she and Kalil went back to the house to wait for their family. Michelle was walking along-side Griffin looking up at the stars smiling, "Wow the nights here are truly amazing, and the lights just compliment this evening." She said smiling rubbing her arms to keep warm due to her forgetting her jacket back at the Mansion. Griffin sighed as he closed his eyes. A smile broke across his face as he handed her the jacket to his tux. "You truly are a clumsy girl. You'd probably be dead without me." he chuckled as he set the coat on top of her arms, keeping her plenty warm. She grasped the coat and covered her arms and neck, "I keep forgetting, these outfits although stylish have me confused, I didn't know this dress came with a jacket." Michelle replied blushing, but smiled. "Thank you for inviting me out." "Don't mention it." he said as he looked both ways before running across the street to get down to the beach. "Come on." he said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her across the street. "The beach is this way." Michelle laughed as Griffin dragged her to the beach, and after a bit they arrived at where the sand looking at the horizon at the moon glowing over the water. "Wow, this place is a true show of beauty." She replied smiling, then something caught her attention. A man and woman were on the far-side of the beach, although Griffin could not hear them, Michelle could hear there conversation as clear as day. "Martha, today has been one of the best nights of my life, but it won't be complete untill you answer this question..... Will you marry me??" The man said kneeling down on one foot. "OH ANDREW!!! Yes yes I will..." She replied with glee as the two hugged and kissed. Michelle had known about earthling relationships and was studying up on it for some time, and in her mind she felt that she and Griffin shared a connection, but never said anything. "Griffin, may I ask you something??" Michelle said turning Griffin to look at him face-to-face. "Yeah, what is it?" Griffin said as he looked at Michelle. "Your kinda creeping me out here." Michelle took in a deep breath trying to build up the confidence to tell him, "What do you think of me?" She asked looking right into his eyes. The question seemed to confuse Griffin. "What do you mean?" he asked inquisitively of her. "I think your a great person and an incredible friend." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Did I do something to upset you?" he asked nervously. Michelle grabbed his hand and held it close, "Griffin, we've been living together for two of your earth years, but even before my living there I sensed something the first time we met." She said intertwining her fingers with his. "Don't you feel it too?" Griffin stiffened, finally getting the vibe she had been giving off. "Hey, I like you as a friend and all Michelle, but you're like a sister to me. I could never..." he paused trying to let his thoughts assemble. "I don't understand why you continue to push me away Griffin, I care about you more than a mere-friend. Why do you insist on denying the truth?" Michelle replied letting go of his hand and looking him straight in the eye. "Michelle hold on. Just because you have feelings for some one doesn't mean they feel the same." He put his hands on her shoulders, as if to calm her down. "I like you as a friend." Michelle wanted to speak against it, but saw in Griffin's eyes that he spoke the truth and knew nothing would convince him otherwise. "Very well, I have my answer." She said with regret as she took off his coat and handed it back to him. "Let us return home" She said turning around to walk off the beach with her eyes covered with her bangs. Griffin watched Michelle walk away until he ran after her in protest. "Now hang on Michelle! We can still be friends, can't we?" he said as a boom tube opened up near her. "Michelle! Wait!" he yelled in protest. "I can't love you, but I need you to stay." All Michelle did was turn towards Griffin with her hair blocking her eyes, then entered the boom-tube as it disappeared and closed. Griffin could only stare as the boom-tube closed behind her, engulfing her in it's vortex. "Dammit." Griffin said as he ran back toward the house. He burst through the door a few minutes later and noticed Kalil and Suzy were in the kitchen. "You guys. We've got big trouble. Michelle is gone, she left." Griffin spoke with a heightened tone of haste and wordiness, the likes of wich he has never used before, further relaying the surety of the situation. "What do you mean she's gone?" Kalil said going rigid. He quickly marched across the kitchen and grabbed his 'brother' by the collar. "What happened!?" Worry and anger was apparent in the abscence of his usual cool tones, staring directly into Griffin's eyes with his crimson peepers. "Kalil, let go of him!!" Suzy yelled breaking them off from each other as she pushed Kalil into the dining area, "Griffin what exactly happened?" She asked in a calm voice trying to acsess the situation. Griffin took a deep breathe before he began to speak. "Well we we're walking along and I wanted to go down to the beach. You guys all know I love water and the sun set was beautiful." he said as he took another deep breathe, trying to collect his racing thoughts. "And there we this couple, a guy proposing to his girlfriend or something. And then she started talking about how much she liked me and...she just left!!!" griffin sat down in a nearby chair and gripped his head. Griffin himself once more as he began to calm himself. "We're going after her. Kalil, can you get a make shift boom-tube up an running? Her destination was her home world." he said as he raised himself from his seat and began to head up the stairs to his room to change into formal ware. "We leave in ten. Everyone be ready and bring plenty of supplies." he said as he slammed his door behind him. Suzy was in shock then turned to Kaili, "There's gotta be more to it, she didn't just leave because of one conversation did she?" She asked Kalil who was sitting down. "Yeah I can get one working. It'll take some time to get the neccesary items as I haven't fully analyzed Motherbox to create a working Boom-Tube. It's gonna be a lot of guess work on my part." Kalil said catching his cool again. He spun on his heels and headed into the basement where he orignally made a working makeshift Zeta-beam platform earlier at least two years prior. Kalil grumbled to himself as he walked down the steps. Suzy went up to grab her hero attire and some clothes for the trip, and she saw that Michelle's door was open, she looked inside and found everything cleaned out. No clothes or make-up. A hurt feeling came over her and tears began to pour down her face, but she knew now that she was going to bring her best friend back. She returned downstairs with her Chinook outfit on and clicked a button to put the stealth-tech on. Griffin came out from his room in his usually afire on. He was wiping his head with a towel in order to dry his damp hair, throwing it off the side of the stairs when he was finished. He was carrying two bags; he had packed one for Kalil since he assigned him the task of getting a boom-tube ready. "Good. You're ready." Griffin said to Suzy as he noticed her waiting. "Where is Kalil? Basement?" he asked, knowing that he assembled the Zeta platform so time before. "Probably, if we're going to New Genesis we'd better get to it." Suzy said as she and Grffin made their way to the basement. Griffin looked at the Zeta platform with his Perceptive Vision and noticed that it was near completion. "Looks good Kalil. Your a life saver." he said as he set the bag down next to Kalil. "Here. I packed yours for you." he said a he pressed the button on his shirt, activating his Dreadlock identity. "Uh-huh" Kalil said as he took his bag and set it on the table next to his workspace. "A lot has been done since then. I've been trying to add the Boom-Tube technology to it so that it doesn't need an exact point to dump us out into. It would be like how me and Suzy first used it but a lot safer." He rubbed his temple and walked away from the table with his bag to change into uniform. "Don't touch anything." "Well, from what Michelle told me about her home, we're likely to find her in the captial Supertown , but we better be careful the outside of the town is mostly wilderness and inhabited by people called Primitives." Suzy said trying to inform the guys. Griffin stood next to the boom-tube, waiting for Kalil to finish. "None of that matters. All that matters is getting her back with us." he said as he looked down at the floor, thinking of the dire mistake he made with "I should have told her how I really feel. So stupid!" he thought to himself. Kalil came back in unifom, his Stealth-tech already active. "I got the coordinates actually.Took them straight from the Justice League computers. It happens that they've been to New Genesis a couple of times." He held a new remote that was sleek and held a single button. Kalil stepped to the right of Griffin. "Chin up. We aren't that far behind her." Kalil slung his bag over his shoulder and activated the platform, which silently and quickly formed a portal in the correct space unlike his first test of the system. Griffin gave a grunt of realization as he prepared to be carried through the Boom tube. "Are you ready, Suzy?" Griffin asked as he waited for her to step closer. "Ready Griffin, let's go get our friend back." Suzy said standing next to Griffin with her bag on. The three stood there as the boom-tube transported them to New Genesis. "It worked. Very nice Kalil." Griffin said as he looked around the planet's terrain, quickly noticing the vast difference between here and Earth. "Of course it did." Kalil said as he pocketed the controller away. "Not sure how far we are from the city but we are here." He looked up at the night sky much clearer than it was on Earth. The three decided to camp there for the night before beginning their search for their friend. The city was filled to the brim with many New Gods were enjoying their morning, meanwhile at the High-Palace, Diao was now in her normal New Genesis clothing as she was meditating on the events that occured. After returning to New Genesis, she was immediatly put on guarding Sera's life at all times. The High-Father also wanted Diao to have some company so he made her team-up with the newly discovered creature he called Drigo. "Big sis?" Sera said as Diao looked up and smiled. "What is it little sister, is Drigo bothering you again?" She replied looking up on the tree-tops as a beast with a bird-like face looked at her and grinned. "No no, he has been quite fun actually, I simply feel like you are hurt for some reason." Diao looked at the girl, her ability was that she could feel the energy off of people which tells her how they are doing. Diao smiled and rubbed her head. "It is nothing really, come you must be hungry. You too Drigo!" Diao yelled as she led Sera into the castle. Griffin laid down in his newly assembled tent, having finished his last as he helped Kalil and Suzy assemble there's first. He felt responsible for having brought them into this and for causing Diao to leave. The next morning, Griffin was the first one up, having been unable to sleep the night before from the trouble he caused everyone. "Okay guys. Time to get up." he said as he finished folding up his tent. "We'll go investigate the city and see what we can find." he said as he shook his head, attempting to wake himself up and to shake away some fatigue. Kalil was already up, his tent broken down and put away into his bag. He sat upon a rock sharpening his shuriken and putting missing equipment that was in his bag onto his suit. "I don't sleep that much anymore Griffin." The twenty-one year-old man said as he slipped his mask on to scan the horizon with the high powered goggles within them. Nothing seemed out of place to him. Suzy was the last to wake up as she disassembled her tent and stuffed it inside her bag as she looked at the two. "Well now that we're here, how do you suppose we convince Diao that she come home with us?" Suzy asked bitting into an energy bar to gain her strength back. "We use what drove her away, right Griffin?" He said looking towards the fatigued man. "It had to be something you did. And don't lie. I read people on an everyday basis Griffin. I can tell when you lie. Haven't you noticed how Diao looks at you?" Kalil did one long powerful sharpening stroke with his shuriken. "She has feelings for you. You didn't return them, huh? I mean what guy lies to himself and the girl that he is madly in love with." Shadowfang glared through his mask at Griffin. "90%of communication is body language, and I am fluent in it. So don't lie to me. Did. You. Drive. Diao. Away?" Griffin reached over an grabbed Kalil on each side of his chest and lifted him into the air and slammed him back on the ground. "Don't think you know me just because you can read my body movements!" he said as he ripped off his mask and leaned over him. "You were abandoned! You have no idea what's it like to have something one day and have it be gone the next!" he yelled, clearly in reference to the death of his parents. "I can't let foolish things like love get in the way of my goal of killing the people who made me this way!" he yelled as he picked himself up and walked through the dense woodlands of New Genesis. After calming himself down, he spoke again. "Let's go. We WON'T be splitting up, either. We're staying together because find her and bring her back together." he said as he slid his mask back down over his head. Shadowfang recovered quite quickly. "Just because you have power doesn't entitle you to things. Even if you have a damned plot of revenge for your lost childhood. But that's something you need to put back in perspective and keep from harming yourself even further DAMMIT!" Kalil was huffing his body becoming quite antsy and active. "You can't deem everybody as some type of TOOL for your use. Even though you don't want us to split up Griffin..." Kalil walked up to Griffin and stared him down through standing slightly taller than him. "...you are causing it to happen. AND soon you would be all ALONE like when you started." Kalil finished as he pushed past Griffin and trekked to Suzy. "Suzy you can follow me or him. It doesn't matter to me because at least I know what we mean to each other." He said as he hugged her and started to walk to the North. "Right now isn't about me or you Kalil, it's about finding Diao and bringing her back with us. You guys are so upset about this that you don't realize how much danger is here. Well I'm not gonna be in the middle of this tug-of war, I'm going to find my best friend and bring her home." Suzy replied as she used her wind and flew up into the air in a different direction. Elsewhere in a hidden part of Supertown, was a labrotory with much equpiment inisde of it, and in the shadows was a figure who was on his computer along side a figure under a blanket. "Soon my pet, soon." Griffin stood on the edge of the brush. "She's right, Kalil. This isn't about you or me or anything else. It's about Diao." he walked over to Kalil, looking him straight in the eye. "Look, I know you like Diao as something more than a friend and I am sorry that she likes me, but right now, that isn't important." he held out his hand to Kalil. "So what do you say man? Truce?" Kalil stared back at Griffin. "Yes. At a point that was true Griffin. I did have feelings for her but those are now gone. I just care for her, I want her to be happy and go unharmed. And the fact you did what you had done my brother, it enraged me because I know how she is, I've watched her for so long and it hurt that she overlooked me for you. " Kalil turned from Griffin not shaking his hand at all. "If this was two years ago, I would have said I loved Diao, but now I am in love with another, Suzy. But at this time Griifin." He glared back at Griffin. "I will work with you to get Diao back but we will have to rectify this at another time. I can't just let this go." Griffin dropped his hand back to his side. "I don't expect you to. I've become so possesses by vengeance and hatred toward the Red Lantern Corps that I overlooked what was in front of me." he said as he ran along side Kalil, since the two lacked the luxury of flight like Suzy. "To be honest, I could never tell that she had feelings for me. I just thought that she was friendly and was unsure of earth customs." he said as a faint smile began to show across his face. "I'm probably the most oblivious person on the face of the planet, especially if she likes as much as you two suggest." Griffin and Kalil came to an opening in the brush where they found Suzy resting. "What's wrong Suzy? Did you see something or are you just resting?" Griffin asked as he scanned the area with his Telescopic Vision. "Get down now! It might see you." Suzy said as she was breathing deeply holding her hand as it had been broken. "The beast that did this isn't just another wild animal." She said as suddenly noises came over the entire area. Movement came and gone as the bushes didn't even russle. Suddenly right there in front of them, Drigo appeared staring them down. It then roared exposing it's large rows of teeth warning them to leave. "Oh....Great." Kalil said simply as he quickly got ready drawing his shuriken. "Circle it and keep some distance so we can find out what it can do." He commanded his commrades to do. He lept backward while throwing three shuriken towards the beasts chest. In one instant, the shurikens disappeared as Drigo spat them out on the floor broken in pieces. It then disappeared in another instant and reappeared right next to Kalil as it went in for the attack with it's fists. Griffin jumped into the air and caught the beasts fists with his bare hands. "You may be strong, Kalil, but this is my team. Final orders are my responsibility." he said a he picked up and threw the beast with a grunt. "Go help Suzy! This thing is chump change to me!" Griffin said to Kalil as he saw the beast beginning to rise to it's feet once more. Drigo knew that his attention needed to be on Griffin, and after staring at him for a few minutes, he then jumped back into the forest to plan his next attack. Suzy had quickly fashioned herself a cast to keep her arm straight to increase the healing as she saw Griffin. Kalil reluctntly did what Griffin said, and ran towards Suzy. He bolted as fast as he could until he took a knee at her side and started to help her up without harming her arm. Griffin closed his eyes, attempting to focus his mind. He threw them open and began to search the forrest with his Perceptive Vision and Telescopic Vision. He continued to scan as he jumped back, only a few feet from Suzy and Kalil's position. "Are you two okay?" he asked them, not removing his vision from the forrest. "Aside from the freaking broken hand here, it's all good." Suzy said sarcastically standing next to Kalil. Griffin chuckled at the comment. "Well you can't be too hurt if you're still able to make jokes." Griffin said in a more serious tone. He stopped suddenly as he saw the brush move. "I think it's coming again!" Griffin said as he assumed a more battle ready stance, ready to protect his friends at all cost. Category:Roleplays Category:Prodigy Category:Phantombeast Category:Tysomo-Raijin1